Naughty mommy
by Erotic Dreams
Summary: My second NaruxKush   My hardcore version!


I HAVE to do another NarutoxKushina fic I just need some of it, so, I created my own! tehe. THIS IS NOT A SEQUAL -ALTERNATE UNIVERSE-minato is still gay though….

Naruto sat in his compound's hot springs, naked. Why you ask? Because his mother was straining their relationship, she agreed to not be called Ka-San. Though she treated him as if he were his father.

Flashback:

"Hey Naru-kun can you rub my back?" Kushina had asked while laying on her subject while watching T.V. (I know, I know I just didn't think book would be right It would've been awkward!) "Sure." he mumbled and went to her side, "Where Kushina-chan?" he had asked.

"On my lower back please." Kushina had told him. "'Kay" he had mumbled. She had moaned and told him, "Lower," he moved to the small of her back, "lower," he was now at the bottom of her spine before her butt, and he was feeling uncomfortable, but kept rubbing. "lower, please." he was now right on top of her firm, well toned ass, I mean how could a guy not get an erection?

"Right there Naruto-kuuunnnn." he had known she had purposely stretched the words to make him massage there more.

When she said it was 'okay' to stop he did immediately , her reward for massaging her ass for 30 fucking minutes was a kiss, on the lips, for way longer then a mother should- 20 seconds. He knows he counted that that day.

Flashback end

Also that is not even the worst he remembered the first night Kushina had settled in.

Flashback:

"Naruto-kun, the sheets in the guest bedroom are all old and dusty I have to was them, so, I have to sleep in your room tonight." said Kushina. "'Kay." Naruto said picking up one of his spare blankets and heading for the T.V. room couch.

His mother though, had different plans. She shushined in front of Naruto stopping him, "Where do you think you're going young man?" Kushina asked. "To the couch." Naruto mumbled. "No." "What?" "I said no just because I am sleeping on the king size bed doesn't mean you have to leave, it is a KING size bed isn't it?"

"Well yeah but," "No." "fine." Naruto said defeated. He put the spare blanket away while Kushina had slipped into bed. When Naruto was done with the blanket, he slipped in on the other side of the bed. Kushina said nothing just wiggled over to Naruto, picked his arm up, put in stretched on the pillows, slipped into the space right next to him and brought his arm down to where her heart was, otherly known as her left breast and pressed it against her left breast.

Flashback end

Naruto had enough hints from his mother but he was holding back so he wouldn't rape his mother. Though he couldn't deny that his mother wasn't extremely sexy, I mean his mother had red hair down to her perfect, well toned, firm ass.

He drooled a little as he thought of fucking it, he then jarred back to his senses and started listing the sexy qualities of his fucking mother, he knew it was wrong but she started.

She had penetrating blue eyes (pun) like himself, and perky, big, E-cup tits, comparing to that of Tsunade's.

Flashback: (Her tits are going to be in every story I mean it's hard to think of ways but I will find a way to get Tsunade's tits in every one of my M fics. tehe )

Naruto was a 16 year old boy, so that means- he was bored as hell. So he went to Hokage's office saw that Shizune was away, walked into the Hokage sitting there, shirtless. Rubbing one tit and propping it up with a hand, squeezing her nipple, making milk shoot out of it.

In other words, he passed out with a nosebleed. He woke up and hour or so later to see Tsunade shirtless, I mean fucking seriously? Anyway she gave him a deal, "I'll give you $10,000 and teach you how to pleasure a woman's tits."

"Sure."

Flashback end: (If you want to see NarutoxTsunade see my other Fic.)

So now here he was and from remembering all those things he had a massive erection with it able to probably cut through titanium(boys will get this…).

Then the object of desire walked into the Uzumaki compound hot springs. with a towel on he didn't know if she had a bikini on, but with his super senses he smelt her pre-cum.

She then walked over to the other side of the springs, dropped the towel, reaveling her naked body. He didn't do double take he did a million take. Then he just stared as she innocently dipped one leg into the sauna and then submerged into the water completely.

He just stared at that one spot with blood dripping from his nose. He didn't notice his mother creep up to him till he felt his pants get ripped off, including his fox underwear.

"W-what are you doing, K-kushina?" Naruto asked. "Ohh Naruto why don't you accept the fact that you will be mine forever and I won't let any girl touch you, ever. And why don't you call me Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun, it hurts my feelings." said a fake pouting Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, I am holding myself in, if you keep doing this, I am going to burst, then I will rape you." Naruto tried explaining.

"You won't rape me I want you to go savage on me. It will feel amazing for my first time." Kushina said seductively. "F-first time?" "I'm not going to explain so here are the plot points, Your Father is gay, I broke my hymen with a dildo, he came in a cup, I poured it into my womb." Kushina said boredly explaining.

"Kushina I will give you one chance before I go apeshit on you." "Do it." Naruto just burst picking his mother up, throwing her over his shoulder, shushined to the bed. He then threw her onto the mattress, her head on the pillows. He then spread her legs, and plunged into her hard.

"O-ow Naruto-kun please let me adjust to your size." Kushina asked, "8 minutes, bitch." Naruto said then growled at her. The dirty talking just turned Kushina on even more. "T-talk dirty even more, call me your whore!" Kushina screamed.

"Listen you fucking slut I'm going to fuck your brains out like the worthless piece of shit you are." Naruto said lustfully. _"He is the only one who can call me that and live." _Kushina thought.

Naruto then pulled out and plunged into her with enough power to knock Sakura out when she is pissed. Kushina screamed, "T-talk dirty more and go f-faster." Kushina said trembling.

Naruto only pounded into her with amazing speed, strength, and stamina. "Oh does the whore like dirty talk? Well someone has to put you in your place you bitch." He said pounding even harder into her.

"YES!" Kushina screamed when she climaxed. Naruto climaxed when her pussy lips closed around his cock and her juices came out.

Kushina collapsed but Naruto pulled her back up saying, "Whore I'm not done with you yet." "Y-yes Naruto-kun." "Refer to me as master." "Y-yes master." Kushina said loving every moment of this.

"Now since you were thinking about giving up and going to sleep, I think there should be a punishment, a spanking perhaps?" Naruto half-said half-asked.

"Y-yes master, whatever you say." Kushina said slightly trembling. "Better, now get on your hands and knees and point your fat ass over at me." Naruto commanded. She only did as she was told.

"So how many slaps do you think you deserve?" asked Naruto. "As many as you think, Master." "Good answer whore." Naruto replied. He then slapped her ass hard. She moaned from more pleasure then pain. "M-more please, Master." she whispered. He slapped her ass again harder. "What did you say, slut?" Asked Naruto.

"MORE PLEASE, MASTER!" screamed Kushina as Naruto slapped her ass again. "Better." Naruto simply said and slapped her ass 20 times each ass cheek, every time he did, she moaned louder and louder until she started screaming.

"Now that were done with your spanking I think my cock will impale your ass, what do you think of that?" asked Naruto. "Please Master do it, but please lubricate your cock, Master." said Kushina who was pleading.

"Fine slut, you're lucky I'm in a good mood." Naruto said. "Thank you master." Her ass had healed pretty quickly because Naruto had used the Kyuubi's powers to heal her ass.

"I'm back bitch get in position." he said as she propped herself up. He started lubricating his cock and when he was done he placed it at the entrance of her ass and slowly eased his way in. "Listen whore, tell me when you get used to my size. I don't want to break your ass, I'm going to fuck it later." Naruto said.

Kushina's eyes lit up from happiness when he said he would fuck her later and simply said, "Yes Master." after 2 minutes she started slowly pulling his dick out of her ass and plunging it back in, causing immeasurable amounts of pleasure coursing throughout her ass, stomach, and the very inside of her pussy for he was hitting the inside-out part of her G-spot.

"You ready yet, skank?" asked Naruto, "Yes Master, continue your fucking of my ass." "Good answer." He then pounded her as if running a marathon against Orochimaru for all of Fire country. And pounded as if he was in a boxing match with Tsunade, and she was using her super punch.

After 5minutes of this Kushina had already came 3 times while Naruto came once. They were finally finished. He then said to her softly with love, "I love you, Kushina-hime, you are my world without you I never would of found love."

Kushina just started crying into his chest as she pulled till it was an airtight cuddle with her beloved Naruto-kun.

"I love you to, Naru-kun."

End

How do you like my hardcore?


End file.
